


What Happened?

by ExplosiveBoom03 (cold_Moonberry)



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inner Dialogue, main character is called lucas, morgan and farah are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/ExplosiveBoom03
Summary: Lucas' thoughts on his walk back to the station after the bakery scene with Morgan.(MC is called Lucas)
Relationships: Male Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“See you later” 

Lucas needed out. Now. He looked back at Morgan’s blank form once more, cursed himself for doing so, and reached for the bakery’s door handle. Warm air brushed his face as he walked out onto the sidewalk.

What just happened?

For once, Morgan was showing a side of herself that Lucas never got to see. The side that showed that deep down she did care about him. For one second, that flame of hope he had been holding for so long burned brightest. Then, in the span of a minute it had been extinguished to embers.

“He’s just seeing me naked. There’s nothing else going on here.”

Lucas began his walk toward the station. He knew he probably had more important things to think about, like how he would get out of the blood drive, but right now he couldn’t stop Morgan’s words from bouncing around in his head. They drove into him, like a knife to the gut. 

How did I get here?

Lucas remembered working that first case with Unit Bravo. Lucas struck it off with Nat and Farah immediately, although his realtionship with Ava was strained. Even then, Lucas wanted to make things better between them, at least at a professional capacity.

Then there was Morgan. She at first seemed cold and harsh, which for any other person would be off putting. Yet Lucas had learned with Verda that you can’t judge a book by its cover. He wanted to find out more about her. So, when she started flirting with him, he didn’t stop it. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to her, and Unit Bravo was going to leave after the case was done anyways. No harm, no foul right? 

Of course, Unit Bravo ended up staying in Wayhaven after they had caught Murphy. Lucas definitely wasn’t complaining, but it certainly made him wonder if Morgan wanted to go past flirting. Her parting words to him as he lay recovering in the hospital seemed to answer that question.

“You’re special for reasons besides your blood, Detective.”

If only those were the words he couldn’t stop hearing. Even after all that had just happened, Lucas couldn’t help a smile overcoming his lips as he remembered how excited he had been to get back to work alongside Unit Bravo. And when he and Morgan had reunited… well, it was safe to say the attraction was still there. And while she made it clear she was looking for a physical relationship only, Lucas still thought he could figure out how to win her over. This idea was only bolstered by everything that followed. The maa-alused, the carnival, their talk on the roof, what Morgan had said to him while she was in the hospital, all made Lucas think that he and Morgan had a chance. That she did have feelings for him, but just wasn’t ready to show them yet. 

Of course, Lucas didn’t really draw a definite line with her. She had propositioned him three times during the maa-alused case, and only once had he been able to turn her down. But, that didn’t mean he didn’t try to show her how he felt. Even then, he just wanted to show her that he cared about her, that if she needed him, he would be there. Lucas had thought it had been working. There would be times when Morgan would open up, let him see the parts she didn’t show at first. It was these moments that stuck in Lucas’ head, and wouldn’t let go. Now, those sweet, rare moments had been forced out of his head, and replaced with eleven words that made his heart sink.

“He’s just seeing me naked. There's nothing else going on here.”

How did it go so wrong? 

Lucas had just had arguably the best kiss of his entire life, and in 5 seconds it had all come crashing down. He didn’t know if Morgan had meant what she said, but the fact that she said it at all hurt so, so much. It made him wonder if he had read too much into those moments they had shared. What had meant so much to him, probably was nothing to her. The realization made him stop and take a deep, shuddering breath, causing a few worried looks from people milling about the market square. He felt unwanted, unneeded, like everything he and Morgan had ever shared was fake, just another opportunity to get into his pants.

To be honest, the only solution Lucas could think of was to “break up” with Morgan. He didn’t know if he could even call it that, since they had never had a real relationship in the first place. Yet, Lucas knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. He was too drawn to Morgan, too deep already into trying to make this work.

I can’t dwell on it right now. I have too much to deal with already, I’ll just bury this down with all the other fucked up stuff I’ve dealt with in the past few months. I can unpack it after work.

Suddenly, his arm brushed the phone in his colorful jacket’s pocket, and an idea struck him. Maybe he didn’t have to unpack it alone. He took out the phone, dialed the number. Ringing once, twice, three times. 

“Hey, this is Farrah. I’m probably too busy doing boring work stuff right now, but I’ll make sure I get to you!”

A grin broke across his face at the sound of the young vampire’s cheerful voice. He held the phone up to his mouth and began to speak.

“Hey Farrah, it’s Lucas. Some stuff happened and I just really need someone to vent to right now. Maybe tomorrow or something, we could meet up? I would say at the bakery, but I don’t think that’s a good idea for me right now. Let’s just say my place. Well, let me know when you get this and I’ll talk to you later.”

Lucas stuffed the phone back into his pocket, and despite everything smiled. Farrah had that sort of positive effect on people, and he knew she might be able to give him answers on how Morgan felt about him. Abruptly, he realized he had actually arrived at the police station, and readied himself for what would probably be another day of boring paperwork. He sighed at the thought, and headed into the station. However, Lucas noticed that deep down inside, even though he knew it shouldn’t, even though he knew it would probably only lead to him getting hurt again, the small flame of hope he had been carrying sparked back to life.


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has a refreshing talk about his love life with Farrah.

Lucas didn’t drink coffee often. Sometimes after a long day at the office, sure, but it wasn’t really a habit of his. He had always been more of a water guy. But now, around 10:00 in the morning, as the bright sun shone from the window to the left of his kitchen, Lucas needed a coffee more than anything. Maybe an aspirin too. He had woken up an hour ago, realized he had never told Farrah when she should come over, and rushed to his phone. His text sent, he had crawled back into bed, hoping to catch a few more precious minutes of sleep on his day off, to no avail. So, here he was, leaning against the kitchen counter staring into a steaming mug of coffee.

He felt like shit. His usual chipper demeanor was dampened by grogginess and guilt. The past hour had been spent letting everything that had happened yesterday come back to him. What had happened in the bakery with Morgan, dealing with Bobby in the station, looking up Morgan’s file in the agency database (he was going to pay for that one later), and then that feeling in his gut that this kidnapping case was much more complex than anyone thought. 

He rubbed his eyes. He probably looked worse than he felt, and Farrah would be here any moment. A groan erupted from his lips. He wasn’t in the mood to make himself presentable, and besides, Farrah wouldn’t mind. 

As he stretched his arms high above his head, yawning, a knock came at the door. Lucas went to open it, a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes prepared for his guest. He opened the door, and unsurprisingly Farrah was on the other side.

A pair of amber eyes met his light blue ones. Her usual hat was there, covering over her coiled hair, which reached her shoulders. Her outfit was perfect for the warm weather, a light blue dress, covered with small illustrations of sunflowers. A smile, per usual, graced her face, instantly brightening the hallway. Farrah quickly came into the apartment, flopping into one of the chairs next to the couch. Lucas followed her and sat down on his couch.

“Well, hello to you too.”

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to barge in, but I wanted to give you these.” 

Farrah held out her hands, and Lucas realized she had been holding a heart shaped package the whole time. Within an instant, he knew what it was, and grabbed it out of her hands, ripping open the package to find the assorted chocolates inside.

“Mmmmmmm, Haley, you’ve done it again.” he sighed, grabbing one of the chocolates and popping it into his mouth. He leaned back and sighed, letting the flavors of chocolate and vanilla creme dance around on his tongue. 

“As much as I appreciate this, can I ask why the sudden generosity?”

“Let’s just say a certain grumpy vampire came home yesterday in a fouler mood than usual, went through two packs of cigarettes, and then refused to come out of her room for the whole day. Now, this may just be the vampire hypersenses talking, but I think something’s up. So, what happened?” Farrah leaned forward, putting both hands on her chin.

Lucas sighed, a common trend for today, and sprawled himself out on the couch, resting his head against a pillow. He then proceeded to tell Farrah the whole story, from him and Morgan’s conversation outside the bakery, to those words Lucas couldn’t stop hearing.

By the time he was finished, everything Lucas was feeling yesterday came back to him, although it had felt nice to vent about it to someone else.

“So, my question is, what do you think I should do?” 

Farrah looked down at the ground, and then back up at Lucas.

“Look, I don’t really have the best history with stuff like this. Arguably, Morgan’s even worse. But, I know her. She’s not exactly subtle. If she has an opinion on something, she’ll tell you.” 

At that, Lucas sank even deeper into his couch, his worst fears seemingly confirmed.

“I’ve seen her go through her fair share of partners, and a lot of times Nat has had to play clean up. But never have I seen her go this long with just one person.”

Lucas sat up, a jolt of hope shooting through his stomach.

“I can see the way she looks at you, the way she acts around you. It’s not hard to see the confusion she’s feeling. She’s never really felt this way about a person before, so she goes on the defensive, and says stuff like that. But I think that just goes to show how unsure she is about all this.”

Lucas sat back, realizing he had been leaning forward the whole time Farrah had been talking.

“I hope you're right. I really really like her Farrah. I’ve never felt this way about someone before. It's both exciting and… frightening.” Suddenly Farrah put her hand over Lucas’, the warmth of it seeping into his very bones.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had flung his arms around Farrah, resting his head onto her shoulder. Farrah sank into the hug, providing a comfort the chocolates, coffee, or warm reds and oranges of his apartment walls couldn’t give. Then, Farrah broke the hug, keeping both of her hands on his shoulders.

“Look Lucas, whatever happens, I don’t want this to affect how you feel about the rest of us. I don't think you could know how great you’ve been for all of us. Even Ava. You’re a member of Unit Bravo now, and for me at least, that means you’ll always be family. So never think you’re alone, because you will always have us at your back.”

Lucas felt his heart swelling in his chest, and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

“To be honest, meeting you guys has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me.” he finally managed to get out.

“Don’t let Morgan hear that, might kill all of that delicious tension between you two.” Farrah winked and stood up.

“I gotta get going. I may or may not have told Ava I would be gone, and by now she’s probably either pulling out her hair or breaking something.” Farrah walked to the door, turned around, gave a two fingered salute, and left.

Lucas sat down and rubbed at his face. To be honest, this conversation was exactly what he had needed. The flame of hope inside of his chest was now back to its usual strength, and he felt ready to tackle everything else he had been forced to deal with over the past few days.

"But not right now. I still have a box of chocolates to eat."

And so, Lucas turned on the TV, popped another chocolate into his mouth, took a sip of his coffee, and for the first time in months, truly relaxed.


End file.
